Peaches and Starwberries
by BlackRose629
Summary: Summary is in the story...this is a OC fanfiction...Please read and review, but if you just want to say my Fanfic is a marysue then keep it to yourself. Because I like writing with fan characters aka OC and I like it when others do it... LXOC
1. Chapter 1: Manic Mondays…

Summary: Pandora Fujiko Chiyo is an American/British girl who lives in London her life is was normal till one Monday her first crush is murdered and after another person is murdered all points to her as being the murder. As she soon loses hope a sudden new student at the school be friends her. He so different from anyone she has ever met… She starts to fall for him; Hopeful he wouldn't end like the other…R&R again please don't be mean in the review...and again if you have a problem with fan characters keep it to yourself I myself like when people write OCs in fanfcitions makes it different from the shows

**Chapter 1: Manic Mondays…**

I feel like a bird in cage and the cage's door isn't locked  
I'm just too afraid to fly away from the safely of the cage.  
I've been told my way of life is good…  
But if everything good, why do I wish for someone to open the door of the cage…

To set me free… my private school is my cage, and door isn't locked but the safety of it and the safely of my father keep me in…

So why do I wish for someone to appear and set me free…? Someone who not only help me get away from this cage. But someone who will also care and love me…

Will I ever find this someone…? Will He find me? Or will I stay in the safety of my cage forever… Will He come and find me soon… This bird in a cage… Please open the door… and set me free…

It was a lovely Monday afternoon; Students walked out their class all heading in their own directions. The date was January 1th, 2003; the time 2:30 pm the end a normal school day for Pandora. Pandora Fujiko Chiyo was 16 years old an 11th grader at Blue Rose high. A private school for girls and boys, a lot of rich students went to this school in London, England. She was an average sized girl she had long dark brown hair, her eyes a beautiful shade of green. She wore a white short sleeved shirt. On the sleeves were two red strips with a red neck tie. She also wore a long black pants, and black shoes. The only different with girl's uniforms and the boys were that the girls could wear either black pants or a long black skirt. Also the boy's shirt only had one red strip on their sleeves. She was about to leave to her apartment, but she forgot her book in her locker. She past a few giggling girls they 

were talking about a TV show they liked. She was in front her locker, and as she opened it an envelope fell from it. On the front of it was wrote in red ink was her name. She open it and read the letter, it was a boy from class that she had a small crush on. James, He wrote that he was in love with her, that he wanted to know how she felt about him, and to meet him in the back room of the library at 3:30 pm.

Pandora blushed as looked at this note; this was the first time she had gotten a letter like this, but she knew what to tell James. She would say that she felt the same way, she was so happy. With a smile on her face she turned to look at the clock behind her 3:00. She had 30 minutes she ran to the closest bathroom to at look in the mirror. She thought she looked okay, but just in case she grabbed a rub band and tied her long hair back. So you could see more her face. She walked to the library; it was 3:40 pm by the time she had gotten to the door of the back room. She had a big smile on her face, when she opened the door.

Pandora- **Giggles** sorry, I'm late Jam—

Pandora's sentence was stopped by the fact that James was hanging from the sealing by his neck. The look of it James had hanged himself. She lost control of her legs and fell into a sitting position on the floor. Her eyes widen as her hands covered her face, she then let out a stream at the top her lungs. Everything went so fast before she knew it she was in nurse's office, a blanket over her and a cup tea in her in trembling hands. Hours pasted when finally a policemen walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He told her to go home and get some rest. She nodded, when she was in her apartment she laid in her bed, and falling in to a deep sleep.

Weeks pasted after James's death and everything seem to be back to normal. The day was a little cloudy; it looked that it may rain. Pandora just got to the school late, so she ran in the direction of the classroom. When she got close she could see all her classmates standing with shocked looks on their faces. They were looking into the room, when she got close to the group. They all looked at her, some with disguised looks; some with angry looks, and the rest were looked shocked. Her 

friend Sarah walked to her with tears in her eyes. She hugged Pandora tightly and cried.

Pandora- Sarah, what's going on?

Sarah- M-M-Mr. Thomas he's dead!

Pandora- what?! How?!

One of the boys who looked angry walked up to her and Sarah and yelled at her. "You killed him you, witch!" Her face looked shocked.

Pandora- What! I would never kill anyone!!

Boy- **Points in to the class.** Then why is his die body sitting in your deck, and your name written all over the walls of the classroom in his blood!!

Pandora- what?!

She ran in to the class to see Mr. Thomas was sitting in her deck, and the walls did have her name written blood. Soon there were teachers and policemen at the door, she turned to look at them with a look of horror, and tears filled eyes. A teacher named Ms. Adams took Pandora out of the room, She noticed that when she took Pandora out the room. She felt limp, almost as if she had died in that room as well. It was now Noon the entire student body were sent home so the police could do what they needed to do. But, not Pandora she was still in the school. She was told to stay in the main office. An officer walked to her and told her that he needed to talk with her. She didn't argue just asked about her father. The man told her that he wasn't coming. That he was still in the USA busy with work, and that he would call her later.

She nodded, she followed him in to the principal's office a waiting her was some more officers, a man in all black, and a white laptop. In the center of the computer screen was an "L" in black. She sat in the chair in front of the computer. She looks right at the computer with tears still in her eyes from before. A voice, came from the computer it didn't sound normal. Its sound to High pinched to be a person's voice.

??- Granting Miss Chiyo…

Pandora- hello, L…

L- So you know who I am…?

Pandora- I have heard of your work with the police. I also heard you never show your face to anyone, and well with the big "L" on this computer who else would it be…

((In a room of hotel a mile away from the school))

A boy who looked the same age as Pandora stood in front of big window, with a big smiling on his face. Behind him was a computer with Pandora on the screen. He laughed at little before turn back to face the screen.

((Back in the principal's office…))

L- **Still laughing** Yes, so true. Well since you know who I am. Let see how much I know about you…

Pandora- okay…

L- Well, your full name is Pandora Fujiko Chiyo, your 16 years old. Your Father works at a big housing company, He isn't around so you live alone in a three room apartment.

Pandora- Wow… you know all lot…

L- And it looks like you're being famed for these murders…

Pandora- Murders?

L- The Chief didn't tell you that a boy named James was murdered?

Pandora- H-He was murdered… **There were a few seconds of silence pasted, when L began to yell at the Chief.**

L- Chief! You told me that she knew!! The Chief Officer looked at the laptop annoyed look on his face.

Chief- Well, we thought tha—

L- 'You thought' nothing! The reason I wanted you to tell her is to prevent this!! **The chief row an eyebrow then narrowed his eyes at the laptop.**

Chief- What are talking about?!

L- Look for yourself…

The chief looked over to Pandora who hadn't made a single sound after being told of James's murder. But after looking at her the chief knew what L was talking by prevention. Pandora was crying, massive amounts of tears were falling from her face.

Pandora- I-I'm sorry…

L- "_Why, is she apologizing…?_"

Chief- I should have told you…

A sound of sighing comes from the laptop, and everyone looked at the laptop.

L- Chief, I think I'll be doing the rest of this case on my own…

CP- what?!

L- I'll contact the station if I need your help…

The chief and his officer say nothing; Pandora looks around the room to see all of them with annoyed looks on their faces.

L- Miss Chiyo…

Pandora- Yes, Mr. L…

L- "_Mr. L?_" Don't worry, I'll find the person who is framing you…

Pandora- Thank you, Mr. L…

The man in black closed the laptop packed up all wires and things, then left. The officers and the chief followed. Pandora got up from the chair, she was about to follow them when she over heard one of the officers say. "How can L be so sure 

this girl isn't the killer…this all points to her…?" Pandora stopped she sighed then walked to the window. "_James…Mr. Thomas… please rest in peace…_" she thought to herself. As she walked out of the room there was a box with a note on top if it. On the note had her name written in golden ink. She rowed an eyebrow at the box and note, "_What now…?_" she thought as she picked up the box and note. She opened the box in it was a chocolate cake with a candy bear in the center. She smiled at the cake; she then opened the note all that was written on it two words. "Cheer up" but those words two small words still made her whole face turn pink.


	2. Chapter 2: Sad Smiles

A week pasted, Pandora was walking to the front of the school with some books in her arms. At first no one noticed her when she got close. She quickly heard some girls near by chatting about her. As she got more in the school the students looked at her, then when she got close to them. They all backed away from her. "_It's like this every morning… I knew I shouldn't have come…_" she thought to herself. As she walked in the halls every student who saw her; either they back away from her or they would ran away from her. "_This whole murder mess is not only messing me up. But, everyone so quick to think I would do that… I had a hard enough time making friends at this damn school. Then this had to happen, it amazing I haven't gone crazy… Just thinking about what happen makes me wanna curl up in ball and cry…_" she thought to herself. She was to busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice a book someone dropped on the floor. She stepped on it and fell face first to the floor as all her books flying in different directions on the floor. Before she knew it everyone in the hall was laughing.

Pandora- ow… "_Great, at this rate… I might as well drop dead here… I'm so embarrassed…_"

As she picked her head up from the floor and rubbed her nose. She noticed a hand in front of her. She looked up to see who the hand has belonged to. It was a boy she had never seen before; he was tall with messy black hair, His eyes were dark grey. He had dark bags under his eyes; by the look of them he didn't get a lot of sleep. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves and long jeans, and he wore white and blue shoes.

??- You okay?

Pandora- Oh, Y-Yes! Thank you…

She took his hand; He helped her up then began to pick her books. He got to all her books before she could. As he picked up all her books his eyes never stopped looking at her. Pandora began to blush as the boy stood in front of her.

??- What's your classroom number?

Pandora- hm? Oh! Room 204…

The boy began to walk ahead of her; she quickly ran after him with a smile on her face. "_Maybe someone here really does think I'm innocent…?_" she thought as they 

walked up the stairs. The boy was about to walk in the classroom but stopped right in front of the open door of the classroom.

Pandora- huh? What's wrong?

She looked pasted him, what she saw made her so angry. Someone had moved her desk to the back of the classroom, all the other desks were moved a good ways away from her deck. She walked to her deck she could see someone had spray painted it with the words. "MURDERER!" was written in big bold red paint. "_That's it!_" she told herself, she grabbed her books from the boy. And was about to leave the room when she heard one the boys in the room say. "Look guys the witch is running away with her tail between her legs." She turned and scowled at them. It was her old friend John, but after Mr. Thomas's death stopped being her friend. Before she could say anything to him, the boy who helped her kicked John's deck.

John- hey! What was that for, man?!

??- Apologies to her, now…

John- what?! No way…

The boy said nothing else just walked away to Pandora's deck. John just laughed then said. "I guess he's running away too…" then everyone in the classroom joined him in laughing at the boy. She just stood there and thought… "_Why, is he defining me? He doesn't even know me…_" She frowned at the students. It happen so fast that if she wasn't look at the other students she may have missed it. The boy quickly grabbed two of the other decks and a chair. Then moved them where her mess up deck used to be. The students just looked at him, and then looked at John. In front of him was Pandora's old deck. But under the word "Murderer" was written in small letters "You all shouldn't be as quick to judge…" The boy sat in the chair he grabbed, and took off his shoes. But he didn't sit in normal way; he sat with his feet with him in the chair. He then looked at Pandora with a big smile, and patted the chair next to him. She walked to him and smiled back at him.

Pandora- That was so cool! Thanks so much!

??- Your welcome… My name's Victor… Victor Dumont...

Pandora- **her smile become bigger.** Pandora Chiyo, nice to meet you Victor. So must be new here…

Victor- How do you figure that?

Pandora- well, your not wearing the boy's uniform…

Victor- oh, I still have to go out and buy one.

Pandora- And unlike the others you didn't like run away from me. When I came near you…

Victor- well, yes I'm new… But, I also think your innocent…

Pandora- what? Really?

Victor- yup

Pandora began to blush she was still blushing as Ms. Adams walked in the classroom. She asked Victor to come in front of the class and introduce himself to them. He walked up with out his shoes and said his name then went back to sit next to Pandora. Pandora spent the whole day with Victor. It was weird he had all the same classes as her but she was happy to have him around. Everyone still avoided her but Victor stayed by her side and with a big smile always on his face. The school day was about to end Pandora and Victor were still in the class talking. When Sarah walked in with a big box in her arms; Pandora looked over to her and a big grin went on her face. Victor watched as she went to help Sarah put the box next to her deck.

Pandora- Sarah, is this the mangas?

Sarah- yup, thanks for taking theses off my hands

Pandora- Oh, no thank you!! I've wanted theses for like forever!

Victor- Manga?

Pandora- yup I like love anime and manga

Sarah- yeah, she's a nut for them… I'm Sarah, nice meet you…

Victor- Victor… Likewise…

Sarah- So Pandora you sure you'll be able to carry this home?

Pandora- um… I guess so… but, thanks again

Sarah- don't thank me you're the one who bought them from me…

Victor- Pandora…

Pandora- yeah, Victor…?

Victor- how about I gave you a ride home?

Pandora- O.O! Really?! Thanks Victor!

Victor- I'll be right back, I need to make a call…

Pandora- **smiles** okay

He left the room and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number then held the phone to his ear with his first finger and thumb. He talked for a few minutes then walked back in to the room. Pandora had opened her box and was reading now one of the Mangas. When he walked closer to her she was read a manga called "Loveless". When Pandora noticed him coming she blushed then put the book back in the box then closed it.

Victor- My ride will be here in a couple of minutes… So we should head over to the gate…

Pandora- okay **Turns to look at Sarah who was staring at Victor.** Sarah, thanks again… I'll call you later, okay?

Sarah- huh? Oh, okay… **Pandora grabbed her bag she was about to pick up the box but Victor got to it first. She looked up at him, and smiled.**

Pandora- Thanks Victor, you don't have too.

Victor- I know I don't have too… I want too…


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate Hearts

Pandora followed Victor out the door they talked some more as they walked to the front gate of the school. She was so happy talking with him. Once they got to the gate Victor put the box down then sat down in front of it in the same way he was sitting in the chair in the classroom. She sat down next to him, she then yawned in to her right hand.

Victor- sleepy?

Pandora- yeah, a little…

Victor- Pandora… do you mind me asking are you Japanese?

Pandora- nope, I'm half British and half American…

Victor- Oh, I thought by your last name you were Japanese…

Pandora- My father is adopted… He's English…

Victor- than that would mean your mother's American?

Pandora- yup

Victor- so what do your parents do?

Pandora- well, my father works for a big housing company… He usual work at home in the USA…

Victor- so he doesn't live here in London?

Pandora- no, I'm only here so he didn't have to worry about me…

Victor- what do you mean?

Pandora- he is always working so he has no time for me… He just sent me here so I wouldn't get in his way…

Victor- oh, I see… What does your mother say about this?

Pandora- oh, well my mother is dead...

Victor- oh, I'm so sorry I shouldn-

Pandora- no… it's not your fault you didn't know…

Victor- **in a worried tone** Pandora…

Pandora could feel her heart pounding faster as he said her name; she turned to look at him. As their eyes met she could see him come closer to her. Suddenly a sound a car horn came from in front of them. Both of them look in the direction it was coming from it was a small black car with tanned windows so She couldn't see who was driving.

Victor- oh, he's here already… that was quick…

Pandora- **her whole face was red.** Y-Yeah…

For the next few weeks Victor would pick her up from her apartment and they would get driven to school by the same car. Pandora didn't know who was driving because the car inside had like a wall and a long window between the driver seats and the passenger's seats. And when she asked Victor who was driving he would always say. "Don't worry about it, He didn't mind driving us…" she just wanted to thank the man, but Victor won't introduce him to her. So she just gave up on trying. The date was Tuesday February 13th a day before Valentines Day. Over the weeks before Pandora noticed that Victor really liked sweets. It looked like that's all he ever ate. So after school was over she went home and decided to make him, the guy who drives the black car and Sarah chocolates in two different shapes. The first one that were in the shape of strawberry they had strawberry cream filling in them. The one in the shape of a heart they had white chocolate inside. She made 30 hearts and 30 strawberry candy pieces.

Pandora- there done 10 hearts and 10 strawberries for the each of them…

She than put the trays of candy in the refrigerator so they would stay cool when she went out to buy some bags to put them in. She walked in to a groceries store and bought some clear bags with red and pink hearts printed on them. The pack of bags came with some ribbons, and tags. She had just paid for her things when saw her old friend john with his new friends. They looked at her then narrowed their eyes at her and looked away. Just looking at him made her remember how good friends they were and how this hold mess. Reined it, she was amazed she wasn't taken to jail for it. She knew she didn't murder anyone. She still wished someone would come and take her away from this place. When she got home she decided to 

make more chocolates and give them to John. He may not want be her friend anymore but, she still wanted to be his.

((Wednesday February 14th Valentines Day…))

Victor- **knocks on Pandora's apartment door** Pan? You ready to go?

Pandora- yeah! I'll meet you at the car, okay?

Victor- **yawns** alright…

Pandora grabbed the four bags of candy, some manga to read, and her bag-pack. She put them in her bag-pack then she put on her shoes, locking the door behind, and ran down stairs. Victor was standing in front of an open car door. He was looking up into sky but when she got closer he look at her with a tried smile.

Pandora- you okay? You look sleepy? "_Well, he always looks tried when I really think about it…_"

Victor- I keep staying up really late watching TV…

Pandora- you know you shouldn't do that… you'll get sick…

Victor- **smiles** yeah I know, thanks for worrying about me…

Pandora- **blushes** Y-Your welcome…

She walks into the car and he follows her. As the car drives in the direction of the school, she turns to look at Victor who had fallen asleep. His sleeping face made her blush even more… "He's so…Cute…" she thought to herself as the car soon stops in front of the school. She was about to wake Victor when she decided to knock on the dark window in front of her first.

Pandora- um I'm sorry to bug you but, I would like to give you some chocolate…

The window went down a little a gloved hand came out. She smiled at the hand and grabbed a bag of candy out her bag-pack. Then placed it in the person's hand, and as the window began to row up she heard what sound like an old man's voice… "Thank you, happy Valentines Day…" her smile grows bigger as she said…

Pandora- your welcome, Happy Valentines Day "_Maybe this man is Victor's father or grandfather?_"

She then turned to Victor still smiling touched his shoulder and shook it a little.

Pandora- come on, victor time to wake up…

Victor- **yawns** okay…

The both of them walked to the classroom no one was there. So Pandora grabbed the bag of candy for Sarah and ran to her classroom next door. When she came back John and his friends just got there and they were sitting in their decks. She took in a deep breath then walked back to her deck and releasing the air from her lungs; she grabbed the bag with john's name on it and walked to his deck. He looked up at her with an annoyed look. Her sad eyes looked down at him…

John- what do you want?

Pandora- n-nothing I just… here… **She puts the bag of candy on his deck then said…** Happy Valentines day…

And with that she walked away; Victor watched her do this and as she walked back to her deck he could John blushing. But the second one of his friends commented on the bag he saw john throw the bag in the trash. John then walked out the room and his friends followed. Pandora didn't even make it back her to deck before he did that. She turned to still open door. She felt like she was about to cry, when she noticed Victor had gotten up from his chair walked to the trash and grabbed the bag of candy. He looked at her and smiled then walked back to his seat.

Victor- I'm sorry Pandora…

Pandora- Yeah… I know even after this whole mess is over… I don't think we'll be friends anymore… well at least I have you and Sarah…

She smiled sadly at him; she went in her bag and grabbed Victor's bag. She gave it to him, he open it and ate a heart and strawberry together.

Victor- to bad he doesn't know what he's missing, did you make these?

Pandora- yup, so do they taste good?

Victor- you haven't tasted them?

Pandora- no I just made them and bagged them…

Victor- I see then, say "ah"

Pandora- huh? How come?

Victor- just trust me…

Pandora- **giggles **okay… ah…

Victor then grabbed a heart and strawberry, and then popped them in her mouth. She ate them and smiled.

Pandora- yummy

Victor- you did a good job, thank you…

Pandora- thanks Victor I need that

Victor- Pandora…?

Pandora- yeah, Victor?

Victor- well, how about tomorrow we skip school and go on a whole day date?

Pandora- **blushes** a date?

Victor- yeah, it's be my way thanking you for the chocolates… how about it what do you say?

Pandora- um… sure, sounds like fun

The school day went quicker then usual and when Victor dropped her off at her apartment she thanked him for the ride then ran up stairs to her apartment, into her room and then jumped into her bed.

Pandora- SKWEEEE!! I'M GOING ON A DATE!! AND NOT JUST ANY DATE I'M GONG ON A DATE WITH THE SWEETEST GUY EVER!! VICTOR DUMONT!!


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss and don't tell

In a hotel a few miles away a boy who looked like Victor was sitting in front of a computer blushing…

??- Watari…

Watari- yes?

??- Tomorrow please take out the wire taps and cameras…

Watari- yes…

((The next day…))

Pandora woke up early so she could get ready for her date with Victor. As brushed her hair and she put on her red and black summer dress. She heard a knock on the door her whole face lit up with happiness "_That must be Victor!_" she thought as she ran to the door and opened it.

Pandora- Hi, Victor come on in I'm not comp-

??- Who's Victor?

Pandora- huh?

She looks right at who was at the door and to her surprise the man at the door was her father, Jacob. Her eyes widen at the sight of him. He just smiled down at her and then hugged her tightly.

Jacob- oh, Pandora! I've missed you!

Pandora- D-Dad! What are you doing here?!

Jacob- well, I'm off work for a few weeks so I thought I would see if you were okay… you know with this whole murder thing at school…

Pandora- "_How can he just talk about it like it's nothing…_?"

Jacob- oh! I almost forgot this Sally…

And as Pandora's father said her name Sally walked in to the apartment with her bags. She was a thin woman; she had Blonde hair, she wore a white dress and white 

shoe. If her dressed was more fancy Pandora would have thought her had just came from a wedding.

Sally- Hello, sweetie I've heard so much about you!

She hugged Pandora, as Sally hugged her. She just stared at her father's smiling face. "_What the F--! Why is this woman with my father and why is he so happy to see me all of sudden…?_" The knock on the open door snapped her out of her thoughts. Victor was at the door he walked in with a confused look on his face.

Victor- um… Hi, pan…

Pandora- **still had Sally hugging her as she blushed.** Victor!

Jacob- **rowed an eyebrow at Victor.** so this is Victor…

Victor- Hello… you must be Pandora's father…?

Jacob- yes, I am and you are?

Victor- a friend of your daughter…

Jacob- good…

Sally- oh, hello I'm Sally nice to meet you…

Victor- hello, nice meet you… If you don't mind me asking who are you?

Sally- **giggles** oh, I'm Jacob's fiancée…

Suddenly a loud bang came from behind them it was Pandora she had hit the wall with her fist. She quickly looked away and said…

Pandora- I-I just remembered I'm out of sweets and drinks I'll go and buy some… **She grabbed her bag and shoes, then ran out the door.**

Victor- **turns to Jacob** It was nice meet you and your fiancée, please pardon me!

Pandora didn't notice at first that Victor had followed her as she ran. She ran a few more blocks away from her apartment. When Victor grabbed her hand; when 

she turned to look at him big amounts of tears were already coming from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but the tears wouldn't stop.

Pandora- I-I'm sorry…

Victor- what are you apologizing for?

Pandora- T-This was supposed to be our date day… **sob** but, my dad had to come and… **sob** I mean how can he be so cruel? I haven't heard from him for so long… **sob** then he does this… I really feel like punching him in the face… **sobs**

Victor- you going to be okay?

Pandora- y-y-yeah… **sobs…** O-Once I s-started It's hard f-f-or me to stop, even if I want to… but I'll manage **sobs**

Victor- I see then we'll have to fix that…

Pandora looks up at him confused and before she knew it he was kissing her. The more time their lips were together the closer they got the wall behind her, she grabbed the back of his shirt. He stopped kissing her when her back touched the wall. Holding her face in his hands, he smiled at her as her whole face turned pink. There were still tears in her eyes but she wasn't sobbing.

Victor- Heh-Heh, you stopped… **He then rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.** Sorry, I was hoping to do that at the end of the day…

Pandora- Vic-Victor…

Victor- yeah…?

Pandora- **in a sad tone** do you mind if we stay like this for awhile longer…?

Victor- **he then raps his arms around her still having his head on her shoulder.** no, I don't mind…

Pandora- thanks…

She hugged him back then looked up into the sky as the rest of her tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. As he felt her tears fall on his shoulder an uncontrollable emotion swell inside him. "_If only we could stay like this forever…_ _If _

_only I could become someone special for her…_" as this thought crossed his mind. He stood there wanted never to let go of her. After a few more minutes of crying from Pandora; they went and got their food then headed back to her apartment. When they got back there was a note on the door. It said "To Pandora, From Dad and Sally" "Sorry to surprise about that so early in the morning we'll be back later in the afternoon. Love Dad and Sally…" She grabbed the note crashed it and throw it in the trash. She turned to look at Victor who yawned.

Pandora- Victor, wanna to eat these drinks and sweets with me? Then maybe we can take a nap or something you look really tried…

Victor- Sure…

She walked in the TV room and laid the drinks and sweets on the coffee table that was between the sofa and TV. After closing the door and locking it, Victor joined her in the TV room. When he walked in she was cutting them a piece of strawberry and chocolate cake. He walked to the sofa and in his version of sitting, he sat on the sofa.

Pandora- Victor were you staying up again watching TV?

Victor- yeah…

Pandora- anything good?

Victor- **blushes** not really…

After they ate Victor and Pandora fell asleep on the sofa. When Pandora woke up Victor was gone, she got off the sofa and looked at the clock it was 8:30 pm… so she looked over at the door. His shoes were still at the door so that meant he was still in the apartment. So she headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Pandora- Victor?

Victor- yeah…? **He appeared behind her, and his sudden appearing surprised her. She quickly turned to look at him. He was smiling, as he ate a chocolate chip cookie.** something wrong?

Pandora- no…

Victor- you alright?

Pandora- **makes a confused look at him** yeah… have you heard from my dad he should be back by now?

Victor- oh… about that… I'm sorry pan…

Pandora- what are yo-

Victor- he just came over an hour ago… He said he had to head back to work… He said something about a big deal was going down…

Pandora- oh, um… okay, thanks for tell me…

Victor- you okay?

Pandora- Y-yeah, I'm fine… you hungry…? I-I'll make us some dinner…

Victor- sure… **She walked to refrigerator and opened it.** Sorry But, do mind if I use your bathroom?

Pandora- no, go ahead…

As Victor left the room he didn't notice that Pandora was crying. Her head was hidden in refrigerator she didn't want him to see her cry again. She wanted him to feel happy when they were together; the last thing she wanted him to think was that had to console her.

Pandora- "_I'm just a big cry baby…_"

They ate dinner Pandora still felt depressed, after Victor helped her clean the dishes and put them away. He head for the front door.

Victor- I think its time for me to head home…

Pandora- Oh… okay…

Victor- **He stood in front of the door with his hand on the door handle. He turned to look at her and smiled.** I'll see you tomorrow, Thanks for having me…

And before she could stop him; he was gone the night seemed darker and colder to her as she head for her bedroom. Victor walked down the stairs to awaiting black car. When he got in to the car the window inside was rowed down.

Watari- something wrong?

Victor- … I kissed her…

Watari- you know shouldn't get attach to her…

Victor- I know… I think I have all I need to arrest the real murderer…


End file.
